The Tony Mazzocchi Center (SCEO-TMC), a collaboration of the United Steelworkers, Communication Workers of America and the Labor Institute, proposes a model program to train workers at DOE facilities to reduce exposures to hazardous materials, waste operations and Incidents. TMC training will consist of 1,365 Classes for 20,760 DOE employees for a total of 238,920 hours of training over the five-year grant period. This training, which conforms to OSHA Standard, 29 CFR 1910.120 (sections p and q), will help workers to protect themselves during emergencies and to Implement strategies to prevent potentially deadly accidents. Specific aims include too: 1) Continue and expand HAZWOPER training programs at DOE sites; 2) Maintain the number and competency of our worker-trainers; 3) Continue and expand our partnerships with DOE site contractors, regulatory personnel, and DOE training managers; 4) Extend our TOP program to deliver training, conduct investigations, and implement system safety fixes; 5) Test High Reliability Organization concepts in our training; 6) Facilitate continuous learning with our Lessons Learned Initiative; 7) Use our Advance Training Technology Initiative to expand outreach, trainer effectiveness, and administrative coordination; 8)Expand our team-based research and evaluation model; 9) Work on emerging issues such as green chemistry and nanotechnology; and 10) Establish a nationally integrated network of support that Includes: the SCEO-TMC Advisory Board; New Perspectives Consulting Group, Inc.; the University of Massachusetts at Lowell; Tufts University; and Mark Griffon. The Steelworkers Charitable and Educational Organization's Tony Mazzocchi Center proposes to provide training to train workers at DOE facilities to reduce exposures to hazardous materials, waste operations and incidents.